


親親小蜜蜂

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Babies, Chinese Translation, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 巴奇蹙眉問道：「你憑什麼認為我會讓你這麼做？」「因為他們都叫我嬰兒解語人。」那個人不由為自己剛剛說的話覺得不好意思，巴奇只是注視著他，困惑不解，又問了一次：「什麼？」那個人紅著臉搓了搓自己的後脖子。「誒，那樣聽起來很奇怪。」「你才知道。」巴奇說著，又繼續搖晃在他的肩膀上哭泣的茱麗葉。





	親親小蜜蜂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * A translation of [Honey Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992238) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



巴奇對酷熱的太陽瞇著眼睛，心想他的邪惡目光是否可以將之嚇跑。他呼出一口氣，戴上太陽眼鏡，將車門鎖好，往 Barnes & Noble 走去。這是一個星期六的早上。

_誰會幹這種事呢？_

他的妹妹蕾貝卡較早前打電話給他央求見面的時候，他正在宿醉得厲害。他打從心裡就覺得她一定有事。她從來不會沒事在這種荒謬的時間邀他。他試圖在電話裡向她套問，但她堅持一定要當面見到他。

正要伸手握住那個巨大的棕色木製門把之際，他瞥見展示新書的玻璃櫥窗裡自己的倒影。他看起來糟透了。他的牛仔褲已經三天沒洗，謝天謝地穿在白色汗衫上面的黑色皮外套讓他看起來比較像樣。濃密的短髮看起來還可以。他用雙手捋過髮絲才把門打開。咖啡和書籍的香氣迎面撲來，讓他發出愉悅的聲音。

今天也許沒那麼糟，因為他的確非常需要一杯濃烈的黑咖啡。他向左轉，慢條斯理地往位於角落的星巴克走去。一看見他的妹妹，他不禁向她輕笑。注意到那個嬰兒推車，他更加快腳步。

這表示她帶了他最疼愛的外甥女過來。

嬰兒的聲音飄進他的耳際，他的笑容更加燦爛。「不會吧！」

「就是會。」蕾貝卡對他笑道。

他給他的妹妹一個用力地擁抱，並親吻她的臉頰，然後轉身面對小嬰兒。他把太陽眼鏡推到頭頂上，探頭看看裡面的嬰兒。

「嘿，我最親愛的小蜜蜂。」

六個月大的茱麗葉用藍色的大眼睛看著他，小手拍掌，給了他一個小小的微笑。巴奇忍不住一把將她抱起，捧在胸前。他把鼻子埋入她的頸間，嗅聞她的嬰兒氣息。

「我好想妳喔，小蜜蜂。想死妳了。」

他的髮絲落在她的眼睛上，讓她開心尖叫。他哈哈大笑，轉過身在他妹妹的身邊坐了下來。「妳知道我很愛妳，貝卡，可是這招很賤。真的很賤。」

「而你看起來像是過氣的搖滾明星。」她揪著眉毛說道。

「閉嘴啦！」

「你才閉嘴。」

巴奇把茱麗葉放在他的大腿上，下巴輕抵她的頭，低首看著她。「妳看，小蜜蜂。妳馬麻真是邪惡。」

貝卡用力拍了拍他的手臂，將一個杯子遞給他。是一杯中杯咖啡。「又黑又濃。」

「喔，感謝妳！」

他喝了一口，發出快樂的嘆息。「怎樣，有什麼事嗎？妳想幹嘛？」

「我難道不能跟我親愛的老哥共度愉快的一天嗎？」貝卡兩手交扣攥住，靠著她的下巴。

巴奇又喝了一口，讓茱麗葉抓住他戴了戒指的右拇指。「不會選在星期六早上。而且，妳都嘛是想賄賂我的時候才會帶茱麗葉出來和我見面。無論妳的要求是什麼，一定不簡單。妳都是在這種時候賄賂我的。」

「你幹嘛都用這種字眼？」她甜甜地問道，眨著慧黠的雙眼。

巴奇翻了個白眼。「因為這是事實。妳大可在電話裡問我。說吧。到底是什麼事？」

她嘆了一口氣，拿了一張餐巾紙示意他幫茱麗葉擦嘴巴。他盡量溫柔擦拭。茱麗葉只是搖搖頭。她正專注於他戴著戒指的手指，被打擾讓她很不開心。

貝卡深深一個呼吸，把頭髮塞到耳後，開口道：「保羅有一個晚餐——」

「不行！絕對不行！」巴奇幾乎要發火了。

「你都沒讓我說完。」她祈求道。

他捂住茱麗葉的耳朵，低聲地說：「幹，不行！」

她搥了槌他的肩膀。「痛耶！」

「你就聽我說完嘛。」

茱麗葉鬧情緒，他親了親她的頭。「對不起，寶貝。你舅舅剛剛被襲擊了。」

貝卡忽略他的評語，解釋道：「保羅有一個生意上的晚餐宴會，部分參加的重要客戶對建築業和工程很有興趣⋯⋯」

巴奇翻了個白眼。「他希望我一起參加，因為我可回答他們的蠢問題，而且東尼・史塔克剛好是我老闆。」

「誒，要就怪你自己是個優秀的工程師，而且服務都是免費的，尤其你把你妹嫁給——」

「我雖然很愛妳的丈夫，我很後悔讓他當我妹夫。」

「這個嘛，如果沒有他，你也不可能愛上我們家茱麗葉。」說著，她對他擠眉弄眼。

他挫敗地嘆了一口氣。「這倒是。」

他抱起小女嬰，把她的臉湊到自己面前。確定那雙嬰兒藍的眼睛正在直視他之後，他說：「妳就不會在這裡了，對不對？沒有妳的話，我該如何生活呢？嗯？」

貝卡對他們微笑，但巴奇看見她那張精緻的臉上擔憂的表情。「那是一個非常重要的晚餐宴會，如果你在場的話，會比較容易一些。」

「妳每次都這樣說，貝卡。 _每一次。_ 」

「可是這個不一樣。拜託你啦，巴奇！」

他看她忝不知恥地雙手交扣握緊，苦苦哀求。

一如往常，巴奇屈服妥協。「可是有一個——不——兩個條件。第一、我不會攜伴參加。」

「可是——」

「第二、妳馬上請我吃起司蛋糕，我會和這個小天使分享。」

貝卡倒抽一口氣，親吻他的臉頰。「謝謝你，親——」

他伸手制止她。「夠了夠了。妳就饒了我。我現在呢，要過去櫃台那邊，然後我要帶她一起去。」

巴奇伸出一隻手，貝卡非常樂意地給了他一張二十元鈔票。「我還會把找回來的錢收下。」他向她吐舌頭。

貝卡搖搖頭。「你好幼稚喔！」

他只是對她揮了揮那張二十元紙鈔。

巴奇很快就忘了他妹妹的請託。他把茱麗葉拋向空中，她快樂尖叫。他抱著她，把臉埋進她的頸窩，發出吹泡泡的聲音，把她逗得咯咯笑。

他把牢牢抱在懷裡，掃視櫃台展示的點心。

「先生，需要什麼嗎？」一個紅髮的星巴克員工走到櫃台來，他搖搖頭。

「還沒。我要讓這位小蜜蜂選。」

他轉頭看著懷裡正在玩著他的銀色項鍊的小嬰兒。「小蜜蜂，妳想要哪一個？嗯？」

那個咖啡師挑眉，留他在那裡，繼續服務其他客人。

巴奇親了親外甥女的臉頰。「來吧。妳指哪一個，我們就買哪一個。」

茱麗葉終於探頭看，對著五顏六色的甜點看得出神。巴奇往前傾靠，她毫無目標地伸手亂指。

「妳這樣根本幫倒忙啊，小蜜蜂。」

她享受著玻璃的冰涼觸感，發出嬰兒的奶音，巴奇笑了出來。當她的手指指向一個三明治的時候，他把她的手指滑向起司蛋糕。

「這樣根本是作弊。」站在櫃台後面的女子說。

巴奇哈哈大笑，又挺直腰桿。「哎呀，反正吃的人是我。再說，」他在紅潤的臉頰上大聲親了一口。「她很愛她的好舅舅。她會原諒我的。」

茱麗葉的手抓住他的鼻子，試圖將其餘手指伸進他的嘴巴裡。他輕輕地咬了一口，示意那名女子替他取那塊蛋糕。結完帳後，他把蛋糕端回去。一坐下來，他把茱麗葉放在大腿上坐好，抓住好奇的小手，阻止她拿塑膠叉子。

「乖乖坐好喔，親愛的。等等就吃得到了。」

「她只能舔草莓醬而已喔。」

巴奇不滿地說：「這位小姐，妳沒權利說話。妳還敢賄賂我耶。」

他抬頭一看，發現他的妹妹帶著一抹得意的笑容。「幹嘛？」

「那個帥哥一直在看你。」

巴奇蹙眉。「什麼？在哪裡？」

他環顧四周，心跳撲通。有一位老先生正在掙扎著切蛋糕，有兩個太太正在進行一場熱烈的討論，還有一個年輕人，看似沉醉在他的大耳機所發出的聲音。哪有什麼帥哥。

貝卡把身體往前傾，手肘靠在桌子上。「他簡直目不轉睛。目瞪口呆啊！」

他刷地臉紅，親了親茱麗葉的頭以掩飾自己的不好意思。

「妳只是在開我玩笑。我已經說了會去參加妳那個愚蠢的晚餐宴會。」

「我才沒有。」她抗議道。「我發誓——」

她的手機響起，打斷了她的話。她用一根手指示意他不要說話。他低頭看著他的外甥女，佯裝驚恐說道：「有沒有看見妳馬麻剛剛做什麼？千萬不要跟她學。」

貝卡繼續講電話，他咬了一口起司蛋糕，品嘗那份甜味。「嗯嗯。茱麗葉，妳應該吃一口。」

他用小指抹了一點，讓她品嚐。他觀察她的表情，見她一臉噁心的表情，哈哈大笑。「妳怎麼會討厭這個？妳顯然快變成妳馬麻了。」

他想起貝卡說的那個打量他的帥哥，又開始東張西望，一副無所謂的樣子。卻未見一人。他對自己笑了笑，搖搖頭。「妳知不知道妳馬麻很愛逗人，而且還是個⋯⋯騙子？」

「巴奇！」貝卡一臉震驚。

「幹嘛？」他聳聳肩。「她又聽不懂。」

他向貝卡眨了眨眼睛，對方匆匆結束對話，臉上寫著興奮。「我馬上到。行，五分鐘。待會兒見。」

「什麼？要走了？」巴奇一邊問一邊輕搖膝蓋上的茱莉葉。

「其實呢。」貝卡說著，開始收拾她的包包。她站了起來，絲毫沒有要整理她女兒的東西。

巴奇開始慌張。「等一下，等一下。妳在幹嘛？」

「我親愛的詹姆斯——」

「詹姆斯！妳從來不會那樣叫我，除非——」

「我有個客戶就在對街的餐廳⋯⋯」

巴奇搖搖頭。「不行！」

貝卡懇求道：「我只是要給她看看我到目前為止收集到的目錄。」

「蕾貝卡・巴恩斯。」他用凶神惡煞的表情威脅道。

「她是個新娘子，巴奇。你才不想得罪她，對吧？」

他又捂住茱麗葉的耳朵。「我他媽的根本懶得理她。」

她又繼續說話，彷彿他剛剛什麼也沒說。「而且巴奇，我這是給你機會多陪陪我的小天使。」

她傾身吻了吻自己的女兒，又撓了撓他的頭髮。他低吼一聲。貝卡是一名婚禮顧問，巴奇很敬佩她的工作，還有她如何容忍那些新娘子。

但不是今天。他看著她移動茱麗葉的嬰兒推車，說道：「可是我從來沒跟她獨處過。」

「這次真是機會難得。」

「可是萬一——」

「巴奇。我已經給她餵過奶，也換了尿布，全都搞定了。你只要做你擅長的事就行了。逗她玩兒。我很快就回來。」

「貝卡。」他不滿地低聲說道。

可是他的妹妹竟然有臉對他眨眼睛，然後離開咖啡館，跑出書店。他嘆了一口氣，看了看坐在大腿上的快樂小嬰兒。「好吧，看來就剩下我跟妳了，小朋友。」

她高聲尖叫，想咬他的拇指。他輕輕笑了笑，把她抱起來。「我們來找個東西消遣妳，讓我把這塊起司蛋糕吃完。」

他抱著茱麗葉走到雜誌區，替自己拿了一本滾石雜誌，還有一本七彩雜誌給她。回到他們的座位上，巴奇把她放進推車裡。她有點不高興，但一拿到雜誌，又發出快樂的尖叫。

「千萬別撕破喔。」

 

他提醒自己萬一她真的把雜誌撕爛，要記得付帳。他開始吃蛋糕，香甜的味道在他的口腔散開，讓他滿足讚嘆。他不時把目光瞄向她，她看來真的被那些紙張和顏色深深著迷。他讀著那本滾石雜誌，幾分鐘後，他發現茱麗葉只是注視著他，嘴巴吸著奶嘴。

他嗤笑一聲。「妳這是從哪兒弄來的？」

茱麗葉看著他，雙手張開，嬰兒藍的眼睛專注在他身上。他微笑道：「幹嘛？妳也在看我喔？」

他再次環視四周。沒有帥哥在看他。這個想法讓他覺得尷尬，他把目光放回到茱麗葉的身上。

「我不應該把妳馬麻的話當真。」

「麼麼啊。」

「什麼？」

他拿出她的奶嘴，親了親她的嘴巴。見她做了一個鬼臉，他輕輕笑了出來。他蓄了兩天的鬍渣顯然不是她所預料的。她從他的手中搶過奶嘴，放回自己的嘴巴裡。他把蛋糕吃完，喝著咖啡，正在閱讀一篇很有意思，關於搖滾音樂發展史的文章的時候，聽見茱麗葉鬧憋扭。

他看著她。「怎麼了，小蜜蜂？」

奶嘴躺在她身邊，他拿起來想放回她的嘴巴裡，卻被她推開手。

「麼麼啊啊麼啊。」

_糟了_ ，他心想。

他把雜誌放到一旁，將她抱起來。「過來，小朋友。」

他擁抱她，拍拍她的背。「噓。」另一隻手則開始撥打他妹妹的電話。他只是想通知她一聲。

她掛他電話。

「她剛剛是不是⋯⋯」

他把手機放回口袋裡。茱麗葉的眼眶開始泛淚，巴奇開始驚慌失措。「天啊。」

他站起來，左右搖晃她。「發生什麼事了，啊？我很抱歉忽略了妳，小蜜蜂。」

他給她無數個輕吻，她根本不買帳。接著，他最害怕的事情發生了。她發出一聲哀號，聲音飆高。他咒罵了一聲。

「靠！靠！」

他又打了一次電話，但貝卡就是不接。茱麗葉搓揉眼睛，繼續嚎啕大哭。他又再次左右搖晃，低聲對她說：「沒關係的，小寶貝。到底是怎麼了，嗯？發生什麼事了？」

巴奇試圖用雜誌賄賂她，卻徒勞無功。「別這樣，小蜜蜂。不哭不哭，乖寶寶。」

周遭的人開始發現他，大部分人用不滿的眼光看著他。「噓⋯⋯拜託啦，小蜜蜂。」

咖啡館的中央擺放著顏色繽紛的杯子，巴奇走了過去，拿起其中一個。「妳看，妳看這個！哇喔！妳看，很漂亮，對不對？」

茱麗葉只是叫得更大聲。他簡直處於心臟病發的邊緣，這時有一把聲音自他身後飄過來。

「可以讓我試試看嗎？」

巴奇轉過身，一臉困惑地看著站在他身後這個高大魁梧的男子。是其中一個咖啡師。他的綠色圍裙沾了點點咖啡粉，他摘下帽子放進後口袋，笑容真誠。

巴奇既困惑又慌亂，隔了幾秒鐘才答道：「什麼？」

對方看來很害羞，但他向茱麗葉示意。「我可以試試安撫你的小孩。」

巴奇笨笨地反駁：「她不是我的小孩。」

「呃⋯⋯」這次輪到那傢伙一臉困惑。

巴奇這才意識到自己的剛剛說了什麼。這個陌生人大概以為他綁架了她還是什麼。他澄清道：「她是我的外甥女。」

陌生人舉起雙手以示投降。「好。」

巴奇蹙眉問道：「你憑什麼認為我會讓你這麼做？」

「因為他們都叫我嬰兒解語人。」

那個人不由為自己剛剛說的話覺得不好意思，巴奇只是注視著他，困惑不解，又問了一次：「什麼？」

那個人紅著臉搓了搓自己的後脖子。「誒，那樣聽起來很奇怪。」

「你才知道。」巴奇說著，又繼續搖晃在他的肩膀上哭泣的茱麗葉。

那個人謹慎地向他往前一步。「我再試一次。我對嬰兒和小孩很在行。我是四個小孩的乾爹不是沒有原因的。」

「四個？」

陌生人點點頭，巴奇看來很猶豫，卻亟需任何協助，任何方法脫離這個窘境。

那個傢伙把頭側向一邊。「再說，你再過五秒鐘就會被踢出去了。我在這裡工作，見過各種場面。」

巴奇看看四周，發現有些人已經氣呼呼了，其他人則把耳朵遮起來。他只好認命。「好。來。」

巴奇溫柔地將茱麗葉交給他。他盡量不去想貝卡如果知道自己的女兒被讓一個陌生人抱會作何反應。她也許會大發雷霆，不認他這個哥哥。也許。可是他很無助啊。而且話說回來，這根本就是她的錯。她一開始就不應該把自己的小孩丟給他照顧。他看著那個傢伙小心謹慎地對待茱麗葉。

「嘿，小朋友。嘿，怎麼了？」他柔聲地問她，又回頭問巴奇：「她叫什麼名字？」

「茱麗葉。」巴奇答道，坐立難安。他多怕茱麗葉又尖叫一聲。

「嘿，茱麗葉。」巴奇這才注意到對方簡直是把她擁在他壯碩的手臂裡。那個傢伙又問了一個問題，巴奇移開視線。「餵過她了嗎？」

「餵過了，也換了尿布。所以我才不曉得到底是什麼問題。」

很神奇地，茱麗葉冷靜了一些。巴奇不可思議地注視著。他是怎麼辦到的？那個人搓揉她的背，寬厚的胸膛提供了撫慰。她躺在他的身上，還是聽得見她細細的啜泣。

「我們來試試一個方法。跟我來。」

巴奇拿著奶嘴，跟隨在後，差點撞上突然停下腳步的男人。對方向紅髮咖啡師叫道：「嘿，小娜。我馬上回來！」

她只是特意向他挑眉，巴奇發現那個人想要迴避她注視的目光。「妳就替他顧一下桌子。」

他把頭向巴奇和茱麗葉的物品偏了偏。她一個訕笑，示意他離開。那個人轉身對巴奇微笑。剎那間，巴奇對如此好看的笑容感到炫目。「我知道一個很棒的角落。」

他繼續和茱麗葉說話，巴奇跟隨在後。他心不在焉，沒注意到他們來到了兒童閱讀區。他一直跟著那個人直到對方選擇在一張五顏六色的地毯坐了下來。反正那些椅子對他來說也太小了。巴奇觀察數秒，心想他的外甥女何以平靜許多。她仍有些抽抽嗒嗒，試著適應環境，但無論如何，還是成功了。

巴奇走過去，在他們面前盤腿而坐，仔細看著似乎拿著一個塑膠火車廂的茱麗葉。

「嘿，小蜜蜂。妳現在沒事了齁？」

她想把那個東西放進嘴巴裡，那個人立刻溫柔地把東西從她的嘴巴拿開。「不行喔，茱麗葉，會痛喔。」

然後看著巴奇。「我猜她是在長牙。」

「啥？」巴奇抬頭，這才發現對方的眼睛是藍色的。很藍很藍。他吞嚥了一下，繼續注視。

那個人說道：「你沒事吧！」

「呃，嗯。那個，我不曉得。你為什麼問呢？」

「這個嘛，她好像想把身邊所有東西放進嘴巴裡。而且她看起來差不多是那個年紀。她幾歲了？」

「六個月大。」

「我想也是。」

巴奇這時發現那個傢伙還沒介紹他自己。「我還不知道你的名字。」

那個人紅了臉，伸出一隻手。「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

「詹姆斯・巴恩斯。叫我巴奇就行了。」

史蒂夫微笑。「巴奇？」

「那是我中間的名字，可是我只允許某些人那樣叫我。」

史蒂夫嗤笑道：「是喔？請告訴我，我何德何能可以那樣叫呢？」

巴奇握住茱麗葉的手，她把他推開，反而對史蒂夫的手指比較有興趣。「這個嘛，你剛剛在外面替我解圍，還安撫了我生命中最重要的這位小姐。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，他抱著茱麗葉的背，稍微挪開一些，讓她認識周遭環境。

「你還真是個嬰兒解語人。」巴奇讚嘆地向他挑眉。

史蒂夫用空出來的手遮住自己的臉。「天啊。我真不敢相信我竟然那樣說。」

巴奇笑道：「但那是真的啊。」

史蒂夫做了一個深呼吸，大笑吐氣。「我小時候當過臨時保姆。然後是我身邊很多朋友都有小孩。」

「喔。我還以為你來自一個大家庭。」

史蒂夫嚴肅了起來。「不是。我是獨子。」

「喔。」巴奇隨即搖搖頭。他感覺到一股哀傷掠過史蒂夫的藍色眼睛。「大家庭也沒你想的那麼好。我有把我當傻子耍的妹妹，比如這個小朋友的母親。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，向他揮了揮手。「沒關係。你不用替我覺得遺憾。我不是小孩子了，巴奇。我是個成年男人。」

_這你的確是_ ，巴奇對自己的說。

「麼麼啊麼啊。」

兩人回頭看著小嬰兒。她選擇在史蒂夫的身上攀爬，而不是巴奇。「她真的很喜歡你。不公平啊，我是她舅舅，拜託！」

史蒂夫把她抱起來，巴奇輕搓她的背。「怎麼了，茱麗葉？」史蒂夫問道。

她又開始哭了。聲音未如先前那般大聲，但她的嘴唇顫抖，巴奇感覺到慌張的情緒又開始竄流全身。他抓住史蒂夫的二頭肌。「我們該怎麼辦？我不能讓她又哭啊。」

史蒂夫看了看巴奇搭在他身上的手，說道：「放輕鬆。你要不要再打一次電話給她媽媽？她顯然很想她。」

「好。」

巴奇再次撥打貝卡的手機，等待接通。他睜大眼睛，指著手機。「接通了。」

然後被掛斷。「搞什麼啊，貝卡！」他回頭看著史蒂夫，對自已的妹妹相當氣憤。「她和客戶在一起的時候不喜歡接電話。」

他抬頭發現史蒂夫把茱麗葉舉起來，注視她的臉孔。小嬰兒正在用小手揉著自己的眼睛，發出不耐煩的聲音。

「我們搞錯了。誒，是我搞錯了。」史蒂夫小聲地說。

「蛤？」巴奇在他們之間看來看去。

「她想睡覺。」史蒂夫答道，又看了看巴奇。「把你的外套脫下。」

巴奇將手機放回口袋裡，不解地搖搖頭。「這件是阿曼尼的皮外套。是朋友送的禮物。別那樣看我。」

史蒂夫微笑搖頭，輕搖懷裡的茱麗葉。他說：「好，背朝下躺下來。」

巴奇挑眉，得意一笑。「我通常會等吃過晚餐，看過電影才這樣做，可是我可以為你通融一次。」

這一次，史蒂夫害羞得一路紅到髮根。巴奇為此笑得更燦爛。 _真適合他_ ，他心想。

「渾球！」

「你才渾球！」

他把散落四周的樂高移開，躺了下來。「接下來呢？」

史蒂夫跪著移向他，輕輕將肚子朝下的茱麗葉放在巴奇的胸口上。

巴奇一陣驚慌，低聲地說：「搞什麼鬼？你在幹嘛？」

「放鬆。你就深呼吸，然後用手臂蓋住她。嬰兒都喜歡那樣。」

「史蒂夫，我不曉得——」

「相信我。你就安撫她，和她說話。盡量讓你們的呼吸一致。」

巴奇摩梭她的背，在她的耳畔輕聲說道：「嘿，小蜜蜂，要睡了嗎？我們一起睡搞搞，好不好？」

茱麗葉卻不依。她用嘴巴碰巴奇的下巴，鼻子蹭著他的臉。他輕輕笑了出來。「好噁喔！妳根本在我身上流口水嘛，茱麗葉！」

她的小肥手接著抓住他的臉頰，一邊發出不耐煩的聲音，一邊想要捏他。「痛耶！好痛！」

在他身邊的史蒂夫哈哈大笑，巴奇用力瞪了他一眼。「都是你不好。是你把她變成小惡魔的。我永遠都不會原諒你。」

「你也太戲劇化了。她顯然是覺得還不夠舒服。」

過了幾秒，巴奇看見史蒂夫站了起來，脫掉身上那條綠色的星巴克圍裙，扔在一張兒童椅上。巴奇吞了吞口水，腦子開始想像他會如何在臥室裡那樣做——

史蒂夫將茱麗葉從他身上抱過來的時候，巴奇從幻想中醒過來。史蒂夫躺在他身邊，碩大的結實手臂環抱茱麗葉。

「噓噓⋯⋯好乖好乖。好乖好乖喔，小朋友。」然後開始哼小曲子。

巴奇仍躺在地板上。他把頭轉向左邊，近距離觀察史蒂夫。他的表情安詳，不像巴奇那樣坐立難安或焦慮。

「說真的，你到底是以什麼為生？我才不相信你不是什麼超級保母之類的。」

史蒂夫抑制想要大笑的衝動，繼續搓揉她的背。出乎意料地，茱麗葉只是看了史蒂夫一眼，把頭靠在他的胸口上。她靜止不動，過了幾秒鐘，巴奇發現她變得很安靜。安靜很多。

「你也可以做同樣的事，巴奇。你只是需要更放鬆一些，如此而已。」

「她捏我耶！她從來沒捏過我。」說著，巴奇把自己抬起來，用手支撐自己的頭。他的手肘很靠近史蒂夫的肩膀。他根本是在注視他們。

「妳想把走我的妹嗎，羅傑斯？」巴奇戲謔地問道。

史蒂夫翻了個白眼，仍把注意力放在快睡著的嬰兒身上。「針對你之前的問題，並不是誇張的第二個。我白天當咖啡師，晚上是畫家。」

「嗯嗯。什麼樣的畫家？」

「我畫素描⋯⋯還有繪畫。」

「很強嗎？」

史蒂夫紅了臉，巴奇不禁微笑。他喜歡他那個模樣。

「你認真的嗎，巴奇？你要我給自己打分？我想我還可以吧。」

「比如說你有沒有——」

「你呢？」

巴奇對他突然轉移話題大吃一驚。他也許不喜歡聊他的作品吧，他心想。

「我是工程師。」

這次輪到史蒂夫轉過頭看他。對方臉上寫滿驚訝。巴奇慵懶地笑了笑。「怎麼了？我看起來不像嗎？」

「坦白說，我以為你是過氣的搖滾明星。」

「過氣？」巴奇蹙眉。「貝卡今天早上也說了同樣的話。」

史蒂夫努力保持鎮定，卻還是忍不住發出一個小小的笑聲，隨即又轉頭看著他。「重點在過氣的部分。」

「去你的，羅傑斯！」

史蒂夫碰了碰巴奇放在地板上的手幾秒鐘，巴奇動也不動，靜心等待。史蒂夫輕輕地說：「我並不以貌取人，可是你很難判斷。如果讓你不開心，我很抱歉。」

巴奇只是注視著他。史蒂夫給他一個真誠的笑容。「你不需要道歉。我不介意當過氣的搖滾明星。」

他們兩人輕輕笑了出來。巴奇坐起來，掏出手機。「所以我如果顧狗你的名字，可以找到你的作品嗎？」

「巴奇！不要！你在幹嘛？」史蒂夫的聲音充滿驚慌。

巴奇找個好幾筆搜尋結果後轉過來問道：「你有什麼帳號之類的嗎？」

史蒂夫任命的吐了一口氣，巴奇不曉得他為何擔憂。「有。是一個 Ebay 帳號。來自布魯克林的史蒂夫。」

「你來自布魯克林？我也是！」

「真的？」史蒂夫看來很開心。「好棒喔。」

巴奇的眼睛回到手機螢幕上，進入那個帳號，開始瀏覽。史蒂夫繼續說話，聽起來沒什麼信心。「呃。我沒太多東西在上面。我去年賣了一些畫，可是⋯⋯」

「哇靠！」巴奇看著他，又看著自己的手機。「你真的是個畫家。」

史蒂夫揪起眉頭。「你以為我撒謊？」

「不不，不是那樣。我的意思是⋯⋯你應該是那種擁有自己畫廊的畫家。」

史蒂夫刷地紅了臉，隨即看了看茱麗葉，輕撫她的頭髮。「她睡著了。」

「真的？」巴奇轉頭看他。

「嗯，睡得很沈。」

巴奇傾向另一邊，胸口幾乎碰到她的背。他半懸停在史蒂夫之上。他看著她的眼睛，展開燦爛的笑容。「哈雷路亞，她真的睡得很沈。」

他轉過身，突然發現自己的臉的和史蒂夫的臉距離咫尺。兩個人都止住不動。巴奇屏住呼吸，感覺自己的心臟快跳出胸口了。為什麼這個傢伙對他有這種魔力呢？他已經好久不曾有過那樣的感覺了。四下寂靜，他害怕自己如果眨眼睛就會破壞這個時刻。

他過去所有的感情從眼前閃過。那些感情全都以失敗告終，因為他總是一頭栽入，太輕易付出信任。然而，他覺得自己的正在凝視的這個男人並無害人之心，他猜想如果跟對方在一起會是什麼樣子。和他一起展開一段旅程會是什麼樣子。他發現自己的心由於這個想法而溫暖了起來。

然後他聽見史蒂夫悄聲地說：「我的天。」

巴奇眨了眨眼睛，略微搖頭。他有沒有聽錯？對方的聲音聽來幾乎充滿痛苦，巴奇無法理解其中意涵。但他的目光被史蒂夫的藍色眼睛迷惑，他決定不去理會。他的眼睛接著游移到史蒂夫的嘴唇。他注意到對唇瓣多麽粉嫩，何等誘人。巴奇只是持續注視著，害怕自己會有何舉動。

「呃，這是怎麼回事？」一個細小的的聲音自他們身後響起。

巴奇立刻往後退，坐了起來。他抬頭一看，是書店的其中一名員工。她看起來很不安，雙手互搓。巴奇這才意識到他們看起來是什麼景況。他正要開口解釋，史蒂夫已經搶先一步。

「米雪！」

「史蒂夫？你在這裡幹嘛？」

「幫忙哄這個小天使睡覺。」他聽起來很有説服力，眼睛卻不看她。巴奇在一旁觀察她分析眼前的狀況。

「你今天不是有班嗎？」

「有。我有。」

「是說，呃，你知道這裡隨時都有小朋友會過來——我的意思是——我不是——你知道的——」

巴奇開口道：「是這樣的，事情完全不是妳想的那樣。是我請史蒂夫幫忙照顧小孩的——」

「巴奇。」史蒂夫輕鬆地坐起來，懷抱裡的茱麗葉安睡得安穩。「放心，米雪。我們回頭見，嗯？」

她點點頭，紅著臉離開。巴奇回過頭，看見史蒂夫站了起來。「我，呃，該走了。」

「什麼？」巴奇說道，盡量不讓自己聽起來很失望。

「是說我讓小娜代班。她其實該下班了。」史蒂夫將茱麗葉抱給他，低頭看著坐在那裡的巴奇。

「等等，你不能走。」

史蒂夫皺眉。「什麼意思？」

巴奇吞了吞口水，站了起來。「你不能就這樣離開。萬一她醒過來呢？萬一——」

「你會沒事的。」他正要把熟睡的茱麗葉交給巴奇的時候，對方的手機響起。

「靠！」巴奇馬上掏出手機接聽，也不看來電者是誰。「喂？」

「你到底在哪裡？為什麼把我們的東西丟在一邊不理？」

「是貝卡！」他盡量對史蒂夫微笑，對方看起來有些不安，迴避他的目光。巴奇眉毛糾結，繼續講電話。

「我也可以問妳同樣的事啊，小姐。我馬上過去，當面把妳罵一頓。」

他掛上電話，把手機放回口袋裡，穿上外套。「我才不勒。」他說道，因為史蒂夫又次將茱麗葉抱給他。「我才不要冒這個險。她已經愛上你了。你是她的羅密歐。」巴奇笑著說。

「別傻了。」史蒂夫笑了出來。「她睡著了，還不會醒過來。」

「你怎麼知道？我可不知道。還是以防萬一比較安全。」

「好。可以麻煩你替我拿圍裙嗎？」

巴奇點點頭，走在前面，史蒂夫跟隨在後。當他們來到咖啡館，走到巴奇桌子的時候，正準備對巴奇微笑的貝卡卻蹙眉，雙眼接著撐大。看著她的臉部表情迅速從一個樣子變成另一個樣子還真有趣。

巴奇舉起雙手，去被她搶先一步。「我的女兒為什麼被一個陌生人抱著？」

「這是史蒂夫・羅傑斯。妳棄我不顧的時候，是他幫我安撫茱麗葉的。」

史蒂夫只是對她微笑，將茱麗葉交還給她。她悄聲向他道謝。史蒂夫轉身面對巴奇，後者只是不解地看著他，喃喃說道：「喔，對喔。不好意思。」他將圍裙遞過去。

「嗯，很高興認識你，巴奇。」

巴奇笑了笑，卻不知道為內心違和難過。他好想叫他留下來和他們一起⋯⋯

「彼此彼此，史蒂夫。呃，祝福你的⋯⋯事業一切順利。」

史蒂夫看來既猶豫不決又坐立難安，但隨即向他們倆微笑，往櫃台走去。巴奇的目光追隨著他，並未注意到貝卡已經把她的小孩放進推車裡。她拉著他的手臂，一起離開書店。來到外頭的時候，貝卡用力拍打他的手臂。

「痛耶！」

「你這個鬼鬼祟祟的王八蛋。我就知道你會找到他。」

「什麼啦！妳到底在說什麼？」

「就那個傢伙啊。」她往他們身後指了指。巴奇不明白他的意思，喃喃道：「蛤？」

她解釋道：「剛剛一直在看你的就是那個傢伙。」

「什麼？」巴奇感覺自己的心跳加速。原來是他。從頭到尾都是史蒂夫。可是怎麼可能呢？巴奇對他調情的時候，他看起來很不舒服，尤其是被那個米雪發現他們的時候。他妹妹肯定是認錯人了。

「你怎麼聽起來很驚訝。」

巴奇將剛剛發生的事據實以報，貝卡全程微笑聆聽，終於上了車。「妳笑什麼啊？」

「因為我可以說是我把你們湊在一起的啊。」

巴奇克制臉上的潮紅，把玩拇指上的戒指。「夠了喔。而且又不是妳——」

「 技術上而言——」

「妳聽好了，我很肯定他並沒有興趣。他大概是個直男——」

「你他媽的開什麼玩笑啊！我看見他了。我看見他注視你的樣子，巴奇。他好像完全被你吸引，還看得出神。」

「誒，我試過了。我有跟他調情一點點，可是那個女孩子一出現，他突然好想立刻從我的身邊消失。而且他看起來很不自在。」

「他可能是緊張。你怎麼不直接去找他？我如果是你的話——」

「好了。這件事就此打住。」

「可是巴奇——」

「我說夠了。」他不想太嚴厲，但他的聲音出賣了他。

貝卡看來還想說些什麼，卻看見他逕自前往自己的車子，向她揮揮手。她打開車窗，難過地微笑。「你想聽聽我的意見嗎？」

他停下腳步，嘆氣轉過身。「不想，可是妳還是想說，對不對？」

她戴上太陽眼鏡。「我如果是你，我會回到裡面去，約他出來。你知道嗎⋯⋯保羅花了整整一年的時間才約我出去，我們還同班耶。一年。」

她把車子開走，留下他一個人站在停車場。他回頭看了看書店，卻無法從這個角度看到史蒂夫。他只看見佔據了桌子的人們。他嘆了一口氣，感覺胸口一陣緊。他上了自己的車，揚長而去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

三天後，巴奇正呆呆看著外燴桌子，七彩繽紛的杯子蛋糕以金字塔的方式呈現，吸引了保羅晚餐宴會的所有賓客。自己的妹妹可以在這麼短的時間內規劃這個活動，巴奇對她的效率讚嘆不已。不過話說回來，她畢竟是以婚禮規劃為生，一場生意上的晚餐宴會根本不算什麼。他慢慢喝了一口香檳，東張西望。保羅的目光與他對視，含蓄地對他豎起兩隻大拇指。巴奇回以微笑，向他舉杯。他顯然達成任務，回答那些客戶的蠢問題。

「我覺得這樣算是成功，可是你看起來好糟。」貝卡從他身後走過來。

「我只不過是在腦子裡戳自己的眼睛。」巴奇小聲地說。

貝卡面露噁心。「噁！畫面真是嚇人。」

他又多喝一口香檳，卻被嗆著，因為貝卡脫口道：「你在想史蒂夫，對吧？」

他從桌子上拿了一張餐巾紙，他的妹妹輕拍的他背。他擦了擦鼻子和嘴巴。「我沒有！」

「我跟你說了，巴奇。我叫你約他出去。」

「齁，拜託妳，貝卡。我甚至不知道他是不是喜歡男——」

「你敢再說一次，我會親自戳你眼睛。」

巴奇看看四周，對一個客戶的妻子微笑。對方聽見他們大聲說話，皺眉蹙額。他回過頭，不滿地低聲說道：「好，就算他喜歡男人，他沒興趣。我跟他調情了，貝卡，可是他⋯⋯我不曉得⋯⋯」

「你有沒有想過他自己也很緊張？」

他倒沒這樣想過。史蒂夫會緊張？長得像他那個樣子的人？

「貝卡，妳見過他，對吧！他是偽裝成咖啡師的阿多尼斯。」

「你知不知道今晚在場的每一個女人都想和你睡？」

他用空出來的一隻手捂住自己的臉。「天啊，貝卡！小聲點。然後⋯⋯等等，請告訴我妳已經跟他們說了我喜歡男人。」

她聳聳肩。「有啊。她們都知道，可是她們還是想跟你上床。這表示你也是有行情的。」

他嘆了一口氣，她又繼續道：「我再問你一個問題，巴奇。你有什麼好損失的？」

「呃，我的面子。如果他拒絕我的話。我的自尊。」

他妹妹手上的嬰兒監控器發出茱麗葉鬧彆扭的微微聲響。巴奇一隻手搭在他妹妹的肩膀上。「我來處理。」

「你確定？我可以——」

「讓我來。我很堅持。」

「你只是想逃離現場，詹姆斯・巴恩斯。」她向他挑了挑修整整齊的眉毛。

他轉身前往樓梯。「被發現了。」他朝她眨了眨眼睛，她微笑搖頭。他回過頭，一次兩個台階上樓去。來到茱麗葉的房間，他敲敲把門打開，探頭看看微微亮著燈的空間。茱麗葉已經趴在肚子上，小手伸出嬰兒床的圍欄，試圖爬出去。

「嘿，小蜜蜂。是不是做惡夢啊？」

她嗚咽了一聲，向他伸出雙手。他脫去外套，鬆開領帶，捲起袖子。他知道該怎麼辦。

他微笑著將她抱起來，讓她的小肚子靠在他的胸口上，在地板上躺了下來。「乖乖。我知道我不是史蒂夫，我沒有他壯碩的胸口，可是妳可以給我機會試試看喔。」

她抬起頭看著他。他擦了擦淚水盈眶的眼睛，親了親她紅紅的鼻子，她卻皺起鼻子。「我才剛刮鬍子耶！妳根本沒理由那樣。」

他吻了吻她的臉頰。她以一種全新的專注力看著他，然後伸出小手，開始摸他的臉，過程中戳到他的眼睛。

「痛耶！」

她愣了一下，他輕輕地咬了咬她的手指。她開心地咯咯笑，巴奇擁抱住她。「我真想念這個聲音。」

她把頭擱在他的下巴下，巴奇盡量讓自己的呼吸與她同步。他的手輕撫她柔軟的頭髮，另一隻手拍著她的背。過了幾分鐘，他感覺到她已經平靜下來，呼吸深沉。一抹笑容攀上他的臉孔。史蒂夫的方法奏效了！想到那個人，他的內心感到溫暖。

「誒，茱麗葉。」他輕悄地說。「問妳一個問題喔。我們遇見一個人的時候，這其中是有什麼原因或⋯⋯只是巧合而已？我是說⋯⋯」他嘆了一口氣又停了下來，享受這一刻的寧靜。

「嘿。」一個輕柔的聲音叫道。

他伸長脖子，看見貝卡站在門口，雙手捧胸，對他溫暖微笑。

「嘿，小妹。」

「你這是在幹嘛？」她皺眉說道。

「快來學學，貝卡。這是讓嬰兒安靜下來的方法。」

「真的？」她脫下高跟鞋，在他身邊盤腿而坐。「是誰說的？」

他清了清喉嚨，溫柔地吻了吻茱麗葉的頭。「史蒂夫是用這個方法讓茱麗葉安靜下來的。」

貝卡什麼也沒說，這倒促使巴奇抬頭看著她。她正在玩著她的戒指。「巴奇？」

「嗯？」

「你該走了。去找他。」

他輕輕地吐了一口氣，清楚知道茱麗葉還躺在他的胸口上。「蕾貝卡，我已經跟妳說了——」

「你應該得到所有美好的一切，巴奇。所有一切。你已經經歷過那麼多風風雨雨了。三天前，你遇見一個人。那個人很明顯讓你印象深刻，可以讓你這樣躺在地板上。」

他竊笑一聲，她莞爾。她伸手撫摸他的亂髮，順到後面去。

「我知道已經好一陣子了⋯⋯」

「貝卡⋯⋯」

「可是你總得多出去認識新朋友。你年輕有為，事業成功，又英俊瀟灑。你喜歡那個男生。你就過去把約他出來。他如果拒絕你——而且我很肯定他不會——你也沒什麼好損失的。外面還有那麼多家星巴克，這附近的書店也不止兩家，你很可能再也不會見到他。」

他輕輕笑了出來，她向他眨了眨眼睛。

「別錯過這個人，巴奇。這樣的機會不是所有人都能擁有的。」

「好，我明白，可是⋯⋯」

「可是什麼？把握機會。你難道想要下半輩子都在想『假如』嗎？」

他思索一下。他妹妹說的沒錯。他自己也心知肚明，他很肯定自己不想往後都被問題困擾。假如呢？

貝卡抱起自己的女兒，巴奇站了起來。離開房間之前，他把西裝外套穿回去，但領帶仍鬆開著。他猜想宴會快要結束了，應該沒人會有意見，尤其是貝卡。

兩人下樓的時候，他看見貝卡走向那些杯子蛋糕，拿了一塊紅絲絨杯子蛋糕遞給他。

他舉起一隻手。「不用了，貝卡。我剛剛吃了一個。」

她拍開他的手。「這不是給你的。是給史蒂夫的。」

他張大雙眼。「妳是認真的？妳剛剛說我應該走了不是玩笑話？」

「當然不是。」她拿起他的手，將那塊鬆軟漂亮的杯子蛋糕放在手上。「去吧。」

他吞嚥了一下又點點頭。「好。好。」他做了幾個深呼吸，搖晃四肢，走向大門。「等等，他們這個時間還在營業嗎？」

「你還有一個小時左右。」

「靠。好。」

「跟他說是我感謝他照顧茱麗葉的小禮物。而且我發誓，巴奇，你如果敢在路上吃掉的話——」

「我不會啦！齁。」

他步出大門的時候，她站在門口向他舉手敬禮。他發出緊張的笑聲，也向她敬禮致意。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他花了二十分抵達目的地。他把車子停好卻沒下車。他的目光透過展示櫥窗搜尋史蒂夫的身影。書店已經一片漆黑，但咖啡館仍透著微微的光。紅髮女子和史蒂夫在裡頭。前者背上她的信差包準備離開，史蒂夫跟在她身後。她轉身給了他一個擁抱才走出門去。巴奇希望她的車子不是停在他旁邊那台。

原來已經有人在等她了。是站在對街的一個金髮男子。她奔跑過去，跳進他的懷抱，給他一個深吻。巴奇移開目光，鬆了一口氣。好，她跟史蒂夫不是一對。

他卻沒因此獲得任何保障，因為對方長得太漂亮了。她的男朋友腳穿一雙顯眼的紫色布鞋，把她放下之後，一隻手被圈住她，兩人一起離開。他們一離開視線，巴奇解開安全帶下車。

「喔，對齁。」

他走回車上取杯子蛋糕。蛋糕拿到之後，他做了個深呼吸，走過空曠的停車場。巴奇的心臟撲通亂跳。突然間，所有的聲音都顯得大聲。蟋蟀、他皮鞋底下的小石子，連他自己的呼吸都很大聲。來到比書店前門還要小一點的星巴克門口，他伸手敲門，雖然門上的牌子寫著「休息中」。

裡面沒人。 _史蒂夫會不會從後門離開了？_ 巴奇感覺到害怕和恐慌席捲而來。 _不行，我是一路趕過來的。_

他又伸手敲門，這次更大聲。他看見史蒂夫從櫃台後面走出來，大概準備叫他離開。巴奇看見他停下腳步，瞇著眼睛，愣了一下。過了幾秒，他好像鎮定下來，快步走向門口，臉上是疑惑的微笑。

門被打開後，史蒂夫握住門把。「巴奇？」

巴奇張開嘴巴想要說話，卻什麼也說不出來。再次見到史蒂夫，看見他的帥氣模樣讓他有些震驚。他只是把杯子蛋糕推到他面前，說道：「這是給你的。」

史蒂夫偏頭看著那個杯子蛋糕，接著蹙眉對巴奇微笑。他看來很困惑。

巴奇坑坑巴巴地說：「呃，是貝卡送的。我妹妹。她想對你那天照顧茱麗葉表示感謝。我發誓。這是她親手做的。」

史蒂夫努力忍住笑容卻失敗了。「進來吧。我不想讓別人以為我們還在營業。」

巴奇仍捧著那個杯子蛋糕。 _他為什麼不拿去呢？_ 他走到裡面去，史蒂夫把門鎖上。巴奇轉過身，兩人面對面。

史蒂夫清了清喉嚨。「所以你大老遠跑來，而且還穿了西裝——」

巴奇搖搖頭。「貝卡辦了晚餐宴會，然後做了這些杯子蛋糕。而且我很想離開那裡。」

「啊。」史蒂夫說著，接過杯子蛋糕。「謝謝你。」然後舉起蛋糕向巴奇敬禮。巴奇看著他走到櫃台去。「要喝咖啡嗎？」

見巴奇沒有回應，史蒂夫看著他，拿了兩個杯子。「店家請客。」

他把杯子蛋糕放在一個盤子裡，切成一半。巴奇蹙眉。他在等一連串的問題。史蒂夫難道不會好奇他為什麼會在這裡嗎？而且還是在接近午夜的時間？

反之，史蒂夫把紅絲絨杯子蛋糕切成一半，請他喝咖啡。巴奇的心漲得滿滿的。他看著金髮男子微笑，將盤子放在附近的一張桌子上，又走回到櫃台去，說著咖啡，說著今天好忙碌，說著貝卡好貼心⋯⋯

「和我一起吃晚餐。」巴奇脫口而出。

史蒂夫停下動作。他正準備將咖啡倒進兩個杯子裡。「什麼？」他悄聲地問。

巴奇吞了吞口水，想著自己應該勇往直前，看接下來會如何。他的聲音顫抖，整個人忐忑不安，動來動去。

「和我一起吃晚餐。明天晚上？」

史蒂夫一語不發，只是注視著他，一臉困惑。巴奇的心跳聲好大，而且速度紊亂。

「我知道我們三天前才認識，我知道我們對彼此根本不熟悉，可是我知道的已經足夠了。而且我對你有意思。我發誓我不是跟蹤狂還是什麼怪人，可是你真的讓我印象深刻，然後我只是⋯⋯我是一個好人。我事業成功。我有一份工作——天啊，我聽起來好像在炫耀——」他嘆了一口氣，一隻手順過頭髮，又繼續道：「我那天就想約你出去了，結果卻臨陣退縮，因爲你為什麼會想跟我出去呢，你懂嗎？而且我已經很久沒有跟人約會了，因為我在兩年前結束了一段感情——我對那段感情很認真，卻被傷得深，讓我對別人敞開心胸這件事非常不安。可是自從我見到你，我就⋯⋯我知道我一定把握機會。我得放手一博，因為我不想⋯⋯我不想放棄和你在一起的機會。我們也許行得通，也許行不通，可是我不管。我想試試看。我願意敞開心胸，說不定你是這輩子發生在我身上最棒的事了。」

他的呼吸沈重。他這才發現自己一直屏住呼吸。史蒂夫空白的表情讓他害怕，他開始冒汗。他鬆開領帶，幾乎準備轉身回貝卡家舔拭自己的傷口，史蒂夫卻在這時有所行動。

巴奇看著他邁開大步，確確實實向自己走來，然後捧住自己的臉，將他的嘴唇用力碰上自己的。巴奇倒抽一口氣，往後踉蹌一些。他用手抓住史蒂夫的側身，平衡自己。他沒時間回吻，因為史蒂夫簡直讓他大吃一驚。

史蒂夫拉開距離的時候，雙手仍框著巴奇的臉。他微微喘道：「我從你走進來和你妹碰面的那一刻就想做這件事了。」

他搖搖頭，緊張地笑了笑，放下雙手，落在巴奇的手臂上，開始上下摩梭。「天啊，我很抱歉。我通常不會吻——」

巴奇往前，這次換他親吻史蒂夫，後者不由發出呻吟。過了幾秒鐘，兩人分開的時候，巴奇抓住史蒂夫的衣領，輕輕笑了出來。他真是不敢相信。他有興趣。非常有興趣。

「那麼，晚餐？」

「好，巴奇。我非常樂意。」

史蒂夫的雙眸美得讓他顫動。他清了清喉嚨。「明天晚上八點？」

史蒂夫點點頭。「我們來喝咖啡，把那個杯子蛋糕吃了。除非你還有其它地方要去⋯⋯」

巴奇搖搖頭，在史蒂夫粉嫩的唇上輕輕一啄。「我只想待在這裡。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「這就是我們認識的過程。」巴奇說。

他啜飲一口咖啡，向臉上臉上掛著燦爛的笑容的外甥女眨了眨眼睛。她雙手交握。「再說一次。」

「齁，拜託妳，茱麗葉！我已經講了上百次了。」

七歲的女孩兒訕笑道：「人家就是喜歡你們是因為我才認識的嘛！你說我是不是邱比特，巴奇舅舅？」

巴奇輕笑一聲，聽見房子大門打開的聲音，他抬頭一看。史蒂夫抱著滿滿一袋的生活用品走了進來，眉開顏笑。「我的乾女兒來了！我們何德何能啊？」

他走過來，親吻她的頭，接著在巴奇期待的唇上輕輕一吻。他頓了頓，看著他溫柔地說：「嗨。」

巴奇心神蕩漾。即便經過這麼多年，史蒂夫仍讓他有這種感覺。他悄聲地說：「嗨。」隨即恢復平靜。「她爸媽這個週末外出。」

「巴奇舅舅不肯告訴我你們是怎麼認識的。」她噘著嘴說道。

「什麼？」巴奇差點兒用喊的。他在一大一小之間看來看去。「我剛剛才說了。」他瞇眼看著茱麗葉。「我幾分鐘前才說過。」

她俏皮的挑動雙眉，讓他忍不住哄然大笑，撓了撓她的頭髮。史蒂夫搓了搓他的背，走過去站在小女孩兒的身邊。「巴奇，我猜她的意思是，我說故事的能力比較好。」

「什麼？你這是什麼意思？」巴奇將手臂交疊在胸前，倒是把茱麗葉逗得咯咯笑。

「來吧，小蜜蜂。」說著，史蒂夫把茱麗葉陀在背上，小女孩兒緊緊抱著史蒂夫開心尖叫，巴奇不禁莞爾。「我們到外頭去玩，我來告訴你我們是怎麼認識的。」

「出發啊啊啊！」她伸出手臂，彷彿準備行軍。

「你來不來，小巴？」史蒂夫問道。

巴奇抬頭看，只見他們倆已經在玻璃門外等著他。巴奇的心滿滿的都是愛，無法相信自己的人生竟有如此美好的轉機。

「好。」他站了起來，手裡拿著咖啡杯。「直到盡頭。」

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝閱讀！如果喜歡這篇故事，請到原文給作者按讚、留言。翻譯上如果哪裡不妥，請務必讓我知道。


End file.
